runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Espada de Saradomin
|Daño principal=1676 |Precisión principal=1694 |Tipo principal=Crush |Defensa=0 |Plegaria=4 |PV=0 |Bonus Cuerpo a cuerpo=0 |Bonus Alcance=0 |Bonus Magia=0 |Velocidad=Promedio }} La espada de Saradomin (''Saradomin sword en inglés'') es una mandoble que puede obtenerse en la Mazmorra de las Guerras Divinas. La espada es un posible drop de la Comandante Zilyana y sus guardaespaldas en el área de Saradomin. Requiere 75 en Ataque para ser equipada. Su ataque especial, Saradomin's Lightning, agrega un ataque magico que inflinge entre 50 y 200 puntos de daño extras al ataque normal y aumenta el max hit de este en un 10%. Los jugadores reciven experiencia en Magic por usar el ataque especial, pero solo por el daño del ataque mágico. Escencialmente, el special causa 2 ataques: el melee attack que el jugador normalmente haría (con su max hit aumentado en un 10%) sin el special, y un ataque mágico extra que puede daña entre 50 y 200 (o entre 90 y 240 con un ferocious ring) puntos de daño. El bonus de un hexcrest o un full slayer helm en una slayer task es aplicado para este ataque mágico. El ataque especial gasta el 100% de la special attack bar. Los stats generales de la Saradomin sword son los 6tos mejores para una espada de 2 manos, sobrepasados por las 4 godswords y la dragon 2h sword, aunque la Saradomin sword es notablemente mas rápida que todas ellas. frame|left|Un jugador con una Saradomin sword equipadaframe|right|El ataque especial de la Saradomin sword, "Saradomin's Lightning"Las Saradomin swords son muy populares para entrenar strength ya que son más rápidas que las godswords, al costo de strength, y hitean lo mismo que una abyssal whip. Aunque la Saradomin sword y la abyssal whip tienen casi los mismos stats, con un nivel de Strength en 99, una Overload/Extreme strength potion, el Plegaria Turmoil activado con un bono de Strength de +32%, un Slayer helmet en una Slayer task, un Ferocious ring equipado dentro de la Kuradal's dungeon, con una Bandos armour y una fire cape, la Saradomin sword puede hacer una daño combinado de más de 790 con el special attack, mientras que la Abyssal Whip solo puede hitear 618 (Notese que la Saradomin sword solo puede hitear 790 usando el special attack, mientras que la Abyssal whip puede hitear 618 en cualquier hit). De todas formas, la whip es de una mano y por lo tanto, los jugadores pueden beneficiarse usando escudos, libros, y defenders, por esto, el jugador debe decidir si el daño extra es mejor que la reducida capacidad defensiva. Para el entrenamiento regular, generalmente la respuesta es sí, debido al daño extra, pero en otras partes del juego como quests, bosses y/o PvP, la respuesta puede ser diferente dependiendo de tus stats y tu equipamiento. Monstruos que dejan este objeto |} Use The Saradomin sword gives the same strength and slash bonus as the abyssal whip, but it offers an additional crush and Plegaria bonus and the ability to train strength by using an "aggressive" attack style, as opposed to the abyssal whip's "controlled" attack style. The sword also attacks at the same speed as the whip. However, since the whip is a one-handed weapon and can be wielded with a shield or a defender, and due to the far cheaper price of the whip, the whip is the better option unless one wishes to train strength. A cheap option for someone who wishes to train strength is a Dragon Scimitar in conjunction with a Rune or Dragon Defender. This method is more accurate than the Saradomin sword by 4 slash attack bonus but is lower in strength bonus by 11. If The Void Stares Back has been completed Korasi's Sword in conjunction with a Dragon Defender is another alternative. This method is more accurate than the Saradomin Sword by 12 slash attack bonus but lower in strength bonus by 6. The Saradomin sword is often seen as the best strength training weapon in the game. Many people do not agree to this, and even though its a cheaper alternative, the dragon scimitar combined with the dragon defender can also be a great choice. The sword is also commonly used for slaying waterfiends due to its crush bonus and balance between strength and speed. This balance makes the Saradomin sword more useful for killing waterfiends than godswords; its speed is often more efficient in dealing damage, despite its lesser strength bonus. The Saradomin sword is often used and seen in Pest Control, due to its usefulness and the crush bonuses that it offers, since the portals are weak to certain attack styles, one of them being crush. These are more often used than scimitars for higher level strength pures. It's a very practical weapon for a pure because the only worthwhile shield at 1 defence is the god book, which only offers attack/defence (or both) bonuses and +5 Plegaria bonus. In contrast to a whip, a Saradomin Sword would allow a pure to keep his/her attack at 75, while a whip would give attack experience in addition to unwanted defence experience. The aggressive style of the Saradomin Sword also slightly increases damage. Trivia *The Saradomin Sword's special attack counts as an Ambient sound, and is heard even if the main game sound is muted. *If you level up melee and magic at the same time using the special attack, the melee congratulations message appears first with the magic congratulations message coming second. *Entering the Zamorak portal in Castle Wars with this item equipped causes you to turn into a sheep or an imp. *The Saradomin Sword is often used in scams. The trader will close the offer repeatedly and will claim they are lagging or some other reason, and eventually once the 'problem' is fixed, they will put a steel 2h in the trade window instead. no:Saradomin sword fi:Saradomin sword Categoría:Armas Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos de Miembros Categoría:God Wars Dungeon Categoría:Mandobles